Entrenando A Mi Titán
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Tras concluir la guerra contra los Titanes, los portadores del poder titán se enfrentarán a un reto mucho mayor: la vida diaria. ¿podrán sobrevivir a ello?, ¿quienes los ayudarán a controlar sus poderes? "Tonterías y diversión es lo que hay mientras estamos: Entrenando A Mi Titán". AU. Aruani, Eremika, Levihan, etc.
1. PET

Los Personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Lo prometido es deuda, les traigo nuevo fic :3 me costó enormemente escoger de entre tantas ideas que tenía, pero finalmente aquí está, consideremos este capítulo como la introducción de todo lo que se viene xD espero que se diviertan un poco con el primer cap!

Advertencia: lenguaje un poco vulgar en algunos capítulos, si te vale chorizo igual que a mí adelante xD

* * *

-Annie, discúlpate-decía Armin, pareciendo más una súplica que una petición.

-Me niego- respondió la rubia, cruzada de brazos, evitando la mirada del ojiazul.

-Vamos, sabes que así es Eren- continuó el chico, tratando de tomarla de la mano mientras le sonreía, ella simplemente se giró con brusquedad tratando de ignorarlo.

- _Eres tan complicada como siempre-_ pensó Armin, sonriendo por la actitud orgullosa de su pareja.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el chico rodeó la cintura de Annie por la espalda al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla con mucho cariño.

-¿Q…Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó la chica, frunciendo el ceño mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono color carmesí.

-Quería convencerte por las buenas pero no me dejaste opción, solo discúlpate con él, entiende que es como mi hermano y por eso se preocupa por mí- le decía, al tiempo que repartía besos por su mejilla y cuello.

-N…No trates de justificarlo- dijo la rubia, aun enfadada, pero eso se iba calmando con los besos que aquel ojiazul le daba, lo odiaba, siempre tenía la capacidad de convencerla de alguna manera, pero esta vez se mantendría firme como roca, o al menos trataría.

-¿Tanto te ha molestado?- preguntó Armin con curiosidad, colocando su mentón sobre uno de los hombros de la chica.

-¡Claro que sí!, ¿Te parece normal su actitud?- preguntó, tratando de mirar al rubio.

-Pues…

FlASHBACK- 15 MINUTOS ANTES…

Armin y Annie se encontraban en una pequeña banca de madera que había cerca de un gran árbol, el cual, los cubría de los fuertes rayos solares. Ambos habían decidido dar un paseo después de tanto tiempo de no tenerse el uno al otro por la guerra contra los titanes, pero eso ya era historia, querían recuperar ese tiempo perdido estando solo ellos dos y nadie más.

Había silencio en esos instantes, el viento sopló, jugando con los rubios cabellos de ambos, se miraron el uno al otro, sintiendo las emociones aflorar dentro de sí mismos. Ella seguía casi igual a como la había visto por primera vez, tan hermosa y a la vez tan seria, solo que esta vez había algo distinto, sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros, ya no eran fríos y sin emociones como antes.

-Hacía mucho que deseaba estar contigo…- dijo Armin, tomando con cierta timidez la mano de la rubia para darle un pequeño beso en el dorso de esta.

-Y…Yo, también- atinó a responder, sonrojándose por la cariñosa acción del chico.

Annie se acercó un poco más a él, quedando una corta distancia entre los labios de ambos, ella acarició la mejilla de su pareja con suavidad, cambiando su semblante serio, sabía que con él podía mostrarse tal y como era.

-Sentí… mucho miedo de perderte- dijo, mientras lo acariciaba con suavidad y le sonreía ligeramente.

-Ya pasó, puedes tener la certeza de que a partir de ahora, no voy a separarme de ti- le dijo el rubio, sonriéndole con ternura. Ella tenía sus ojos vidriosos, le costaba creer que después de tantas cosas que habían pasado, por fin sería feliz con la persona que amaba.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, fueron acortando la pequeña distancia que había entre sus labios. Annie sintió un choque eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo al momento de rosar los labios de Armin, sus mejillas estaban totalmente teñidas de aquel color carmesí, sentía como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, como queriendo salir de su pecho. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando…

-Huácala, qué asco, ya van a empezar a pasarse saliva-

Ambos rubios abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar tal comentario, inmediatamente se separaron avergonzados de que alguien los estuviera espiando.

-Mira, ¡por tu culpa ya no pude ver nada!- escucharon otra voz, más no ubicaban de dónde provenía.

-Es que es asqueroso, luego se meten hasta la lengua, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que harán cuando vayan a follar- ante aquel comentario, Armin se puso rojo como tomate, Annie también pero por la ira.

-¡VOY A MATARTE MALDITO ACOSADOR DE MIERDA!- gritó furiosa, tratando de buscar el escondite de aquel par.

-Ya nos descubrió, imbécil-

-Espera, no te muevas tantOOOOOOOOO…-

-¡AAAAAAHH!-

Justo detrás de la banca en la que se encontraban cayó Eren de cara al suelo y Jean sobre él, al parecer estaban trepados en el árbol y los estaban espiando desde hacía un buen rato.

-Mi espalda…- se quejaba Jean, con una lagrimita escurriéndose por su mejilla.

-Ustedes dos… ¡PAR DE IDIOTAS!- gritó la rubia, acercándose a ellos a paso lento, fulminándolos con la mirada.

-D…discúlpanos Annie, el karma se encargó de nosotros, créeme que aprendimos la lección- suplicaba Eren, escupiendo el poco de pasto que le había entrado al momento de caer.

-Sí… no volverá a suceder- agregó Jean, sin poder levantarse aun.

-Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder…- dijo la chica, con un tono sombrío y amenazante. Seguidamente, un gran estruendo se escuchó en el lugar, Annie se había transformado en titán y sus víctimas estaban justo donde las quería, a sus pies.

Jean se percató de las intenciones de la chica titán y emprendió su escape lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pero Eren no tuvo la misma reacción.

-¿Qué pas…- ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar ya que la titán lo pisó como a un insecto, el pobre castaño quedó enterrado dentro de la enorme huella que había quedado en el suelo.

-Au…- fue todo lo que dijo Eren.

Por su parte, el caballo corría a todo galope, pero la chica titán lo atrapó con facilidad en unos instantes, una malvada sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la colosal mujer, haciendo que el pobre Jean tragara fuerte.

-¡AYUDENME!- gritaba el caballo, la chica lo había colgado de su ropa interior en un árbol, haciéndole un doloroso "calzón chino".

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente… no, pero tampoco era para que te transformaras en titán y lo aplastaras- comentó el chico, tratando de hacerla ver su punto.

-Está bien- suspiró resignada. –Me disculparé con él- dijo no muy convencida, pero a final de cuentas lo haría.

-Me enorgulleces- le dijo Armin, dándole un último beso en la mejilla antes de soltarla.

Annie caminó hacia donde se encontraba la enorme huella que había hecho y donde aún se encontraba Eren.

-Eren… me…disculpo por aplastarte, fue exagerado de mi parte…- dijo, cruzada de brazos y sin dirigirle la mirada al castaño.

-Está bien… e…estamos a mano- dijo el chico con dificultad.

La rubia solo asintió y volvió junto a Armin, seguía un poco enfadada pero al menos se había desquitado bien.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó el rubio a su pareja, ella lo miró seriamente sin decir nada.

-No- dijo fríamente la chica.

-¿Pasa algo?- volvió a preguntar el chico, preocupado por lo sería que se estaba comportando.

-Sí- respondió, mientras quedaba frente a frente con él. –Quiero esto- dijo, seguidamente besó a Armin en los labios, abrazándolo con fuerza, en un principio el rubio estaba sorprendido, pero correspondió gustoso al beso.

Al día siguiente…

Los líderes y miembros destacados de cada división militar habían sido llamados a una junta de carácter importante, entre ellos estaban los portadores del poder titán. Zackly los había llamado para hablarles acerca de varios temas, como la unificación de las ramas militares, la reparación de los muros para evitar daños a la ciudad entre otros temas, etc.

-Por último- decía el jefe de las 3 ramas militares. – Los portadores del poder titán han causado mucho revuelo en la ciudad, han ocasionado daños innecesarios y estamos recibiendo muchas quejas por parte de los ciudadanos, así que, para poner fin a estas actitudes infantiles, he desarrollado el plan P.E.T- dijo, desconcertando a todos los presentes.

-¿De qué trata ese plan exactamente?- preguntó Reiner, uno de los portadores del tales poderes.

-Con este plan, buscamos que ustedes sean entrenados…-

-¿Entrenados?, si sabemos dominar nuestros poderes a la perfección- interrumpió Annie, tan tranquila como siempre.

-Nadie duda de sus capacidades al momento del combate, señorita Leonhartd, pero cuando se trata de usar ese poder dentro de la ciudad las cosas cambian- comentó Erwin, mientras los demás escuchaban con atención.

-Así es, por lo que el programa de entrenamiento para titanes empezará lo más pronto posible, ya después les asignaremos a sus entrenadores, por ahora es todo, pueden retirarse- finalizó Zackly, levantándose de su lugar.

- _Esta porquería será un desastre-_ pensó Annie, al ver a Eren totalmente vendado, a Reiner con cara de retrasado, Berth estaba dormido y la chica esa Ymir solo esperaba ver a Historia por el lugar.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente cap, hasta pronto! :D


	2. Que Comience El Entrenamiento

Después de bastante tiempo les traigo la conti!, finalmente salí de la escuela limpio para mi suerte xD así que retomaré mi ritmo de actualizar más seguido en los próximos días, por lo pronto les dejo este cap para que se rían un poquitín por lo menos ;3

* * *

La tarde caía en el distrito Trost, habían tenido que regresar desde la muralla Sina el mismo día después de la junta que tuvieron, afortunadamente tener compañeros titanes era una gran ventaja, y de entre esas ventajas estaba el poder viajar con más rapidez de muralla a muralla.

Annie y Armin se encontraban sentados en la parte más alta de las murallas, observando como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, era un momento de tranquilidad como no habían tenido en mucho tiempo, era difícil de creer que después de tantos años por fin tenían un mañana seguro.

-No te agradó la idea de Zackly, ¿verdad?- comentó el rubio, sin despegar la mirada del ocaso.

Ella rodó la mirada de tan solo recordarlo. –Es una tontería y una total pérdida de tiempo- dijo, con cierto tono de indignación. – ¿Tú piensas que realmente es necesario algo así?- le preguntó, mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Armin soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, después la miró un poco pensativo. – Yo no dudo de tu capacidad o la de los demás para controlar sus poderes…- decía, notando el enojo de la chica.

-¿Pero…?- dijo Annie, incitando a que continuara.

-Pero debes aceptar que hay veces en las que usan sus poderes de manera un poco… infantil- finalizó, tratando de no hacer estallar a su pareja, pues era bien conocido el carácter que esta tenía, sobre todo cuando se enojaba.

-¡Por favor!, no he usado mis poderes para cosas estúpidas- reprochó Annie, cruzándose de brazos.

-Te transformaste en titán para aplastar a Eren, y a Jean le hiciste un calzón chino…- comentó él, cayéndole una gotita estilo anime.

Annie tenía los ojos como platos y un ligero sonrojo por la vergüenza. – ¡S…Sólo ha sido una vez y esos idiotas se lo merecían!- dijo la rubia, desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

Armin sonrió por su actitud y se acercó un poco más, pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella acercándose lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo como parece- trató de animarla, sonriéndole tiernamente.

-¡Nos quieren entrenar como si fuéramos perros!- dijo ella, volteando a mirarlo.

-Por supuesto que no, solo les darán un guía para que no se dejen llevar por sus emociones y destruyan parte de la ciudad por sus peleas- le dijo, sonriendo nerviosamente ante la mirada asesina de la rubia.

-No habría esas peleas si ALGUIEN no fuera tan idiota- agregó, haciendo énfasis.

-Ya sé que Eren es el que más lo necesita, pero…- le decía, tomándola del mentón con sus dedos índice y pulgar. – No quisiera que tuvieras problemas por esto, menos ahora que podemos estar juntos…- dijo, acercando sus labios a los de ella, provocando que Annie se sonrojara por la cercanía, aun no se acostumbraba a lo cariñoso que era su chico pero eso no le molestaba, por el contrario, le agradecía que fuera así, atento y muy comprensible con ella.

La distancia entre ellos se esfumó, se dieron un beso lento y a la vez tierno, ella sentía como si su corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho, adoraba esa sensación que él le provocaba, sentía las mariposas en el estómago que alguna vez dijo solo eran "estupideces", y ahora que lo experimentaba podía comprender muchas cosas a las que antes no les encontraba ningún sentido, tras unos instantes se separaron con lentitud, ambos con las mejillas encendidas pero con una sonrisa.

-Está bien… lo haré- dijo Annie, siendo un poco tímida, algo extraño y único de ver en ella.

-Esa es mi chica- le dijo, apreciando lo bellamente tierna que ella podía llegar a ser.

-¡Deja de mirarme!- le empujó, fingiendo enojo pero fallando ya que unas pequeñas risas se le escaparon.

-¡AAAAAHHH!- escuchó repentinamente, notando que solo ese empujoncito bastó para hacer que el chico cayera de la muralla.

-¡ARMIN!- gritó asustada al verlo caer. – Ah, tiene el equipo 3D- recordó, volviendo su mirada al horizonte una vez más.

En otro lugar de Trost…

Levi caminaba acompañado de Hanji por las calles del distrito, y no porque él la hubiera invitado a hacerle compañía, no, claro que no, la "cuatro ojos", como él la llamaba, lo había estado persiguiendo desde que salió de la oficina de Erwin con la fascinante excusa de que estaba aburrida.

-¿A dónde vamos Levi?- preguntó la castaña, con las manos tras su cabeza.

-Eso no te importa- respondió tajante sin siquiera mirarla.

-Diiiiiiime- suplicaba la mujer, simulando a una niña rogando por un caramelo.

-Cállate- volvió a decirle, en un tono un poco irritado.

-Al menos dime si ya mero llegamos- insistió Hanji, recargando uno de sus brazos sobre la cabeza de su compañero.

-Tsk, cierra la boca, yo no te pedí que me acompañaras- dijo, frunciendo el ceño por la actitud infantil de su compañera, después golpeó el brazo de ella para quitársela de encima.

-¡No seas un amargado enanin!-bromeó la castaña, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro a Levi.

Sin previo aviso, el azabache tomó a Hanji del cuello de su camisa y la jaló hasta quedar a su altura. – Mas te vale que no bromees conmigo, o te juro que terminarás peor que los titanes- la amenazó, teniendo ganas de estrangularla.

-Que bonitos ojos tienes- respondió ella, sonriendo como si se burlara de él.

-Tsk, estúpida- le dijo, soltándola bruscamente.

Siguieron caminando sin rumbo fijo por unos cuantos minutos, a partir de la última discusión la castaña extrañamente se había quedado en silencio, cosa que le parecía un poco raro a él, quien la miraba de reojo por momentos.

-Levi…- le llamó su compañera, pero esta vez no tenía su voz juguetona, sonaba seria y eso rápidamente captó la atención del mencionado.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó, notando que ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

- _¿Cómo se lo digo?…-_ pensaba Hanji, avergonzada de lo que trataba de hacer.

-¡Cuatro ojos!- le llamó el azabache, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-B…Bueno, es que yo… quería decirte a…algo- dijo, ante la mirada inexpresiva de su compañero.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó, sin verdadero interés.

-Que… tú sabes… hemos sido compañeros desde hace mucho y eso es genial, solo que me gustaría… eh…- decía completamente nerviosa.

De pronto, Levi se detuvo en seco y la miró con sorpresa, ella se sonrojó aún más al ver que él por fin había entendido sus intenciones, ambos estaban parados mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada, Hanji desvió la mirada del azabache y sonrió con timidez mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-L…Levi, deja de mirarme así, me pones nerviosa…- dijo ella, ante la hipnotizada mirada del mencionado.

-Hermosa…- dijo, mientras daba unos cuantos pasos en dirección hacia ella.

-O…Oye… ¿Qué intentas…Levi?- decía la castaña, dando un paso hacia atrás mientras sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

-Tú quítate, cuatro ojos de mierda- dijo Levi, lanzandola hacia un lado, desconcertando por completo a Hanji.

-Hermosa…- volvió a repetir Levi, observando una escoba multiusos con accesorios a través de un cristal, y lo mejor de todo es que estaba en oferta.

-¡Debe ser mía!- exclamó, entrando a la tienda rápidamente.

Hanji se había quedado con cara tipo "poker face" fuera de la tienda. – _Creo que no se fijará en mí a menos que me disfrace de algún producto de limpieza-_ pensó, con una gotita estilo anime cayéndole, después entró a la tienda en busca de su enano compañero.

2 Días después…

Los poseedores del poder titán habían sido llevados a una aldea deshabitada con el fin de dar comienzo a su entrenamiento, una vez allí, les informaron que sus entrenadores se reunirían con ellos en breve, todos tenían curiosidad acerca de quienes serían esas personas elegidas por Zackly, aunque se rumoraba que algunos comandantes se encargarían de ellos.

Annie observaba con atención los alrededores, la aldea estaba muy bien conservada a pesar de haber sido atacada por titanes en el pasado, supuso que los superiores querían ver si podían andar por las ciudades sin derrumbar algún edificio.

- _Lo que hago por ti, Armin…-_ pensó la rubia, suspirando resignada.

-Ahí vienen- dijo Eren, llamando la atención de sus demás compañeros.

-Pero qué demonios…- dijo la rubia, al ver a su rubio entre ese grupo de personas que se acercaban.

-¿Mikasa… Armin?- se preguntó Eren, viendo a sus amigos aproximarse junto con Hanji, Levi, la reina Historia, Jean y Marco.

-Historia…- dijeron Reiner e Ymir al mismo tiempo con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-¿Por qué vienen 7 personas?, si nosotros solo somos 5- se preguntó Berth, más no le encontró una respuesta lógica.

-Pónganme atención porque no lo repetiré- decía Levi, llegando con sus acompañantes junto a los titanes cambiantes. – Se les asignó un entrenador para que arreglen su comportamiento cuando se transforman en titanes, excepto por dos personas…- dijo, mientras veía a Reiner e Ymir.

-Ustedes dos, su majestad Historia Reiss, ha decidido apoyarles con esta tarea debido a los vínculos de… amistad que tiene con ustedes- continuó, con la misma inexpresividad característica de los Ackerman. – Sin embargo…- continuó, cambiando su semblante a uno más amenazador. – Si alguno de los dos pone en riesgo la vida de la reina, yo mismo me encargaré de castigarlos- dijo, dejándolos helados ya que sabían de la reputación de Levi.

-Eso no será necesario, yo confío en ellos- mencionó Historia, dedicándole una sonrisa tanto a Ymir como a Reiner.

-Bien, continuando con los demás, Eren tú estarás trabajando con Mikasa- le dijo, y seguidamente la chica se acercó a colocarle una cadena elástica en el cuello.

-¡Oye no soy un perro para usar esto!- reprochaba el castaño, tratando de quitársela inútilmente.

Mikasa simplemente sacó un dulce en forma de chupón y se lo puso en la boca a Eren para que no se quejara más, cosa que ante la mirada extraña de los demás funcionó a la perfección.

\- Annie Leonhardt estará bajo la supervisión de Armin- anunció el azabache, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a la mencionada.

-Ya veo por qué me insististe tanto…- bromeó la rubia en cuanto él se colocó a su lado.

-Fue orden de los superiores, prácticamente me arrastraron a esto- le dijo, riendo un poco nervioso.

-Y seguramente luchaste para que no te arrastraran- dijo con sarcasmo, haciéndole gracia pues conocía lo fácil que era convencer a Armin.

-En realidad… acepté para poder pasar más tiempo contigo- admitió el chico, sonriendo con timidez.

- _Ternura… si no estuvieran todos estos idiotas te violo-_ pensó ella, mordiéndose los labios de tan solo imaginarlo.

-Y por último…- decía Levi, hasta que unos gritos lo interrumpieron.

-¡AYUDENME!- gritaba Berth, quien yacía tirado en el suelo con Hanji sobre él, la castaña tenía una enorme jeringa y su cara de psicópata excitada.

-Vamos, sólo quiero un poco de tu sangre, será un piquetito- decía, totalmente fuera de sí.

-Tsk, ¡Oi, CUATRO OJOS DE MIERDA!- exclamó el azabache furioso, después tomó del cabello a Hanji y la arrastró varios metros por el suelo, momento que Berth aprovechó para ocultarse tras Reiner.

-E…Esa mujer está loca- decía, temblando de miedo.

-Auch, eso duele Levi- se quejó la castaña cuando finalmente la habían soltado.

-Compórtate estúpida, ¿ahora cómo crees que se tomara el hecho de que tú serás su entrenadora?- le preguntó Levi, mientras ella seguía sentada en el suelo.

Berth alcanzó a escuchar la noticia y casi inmediatamente cayó desmayado de cara al piso.

-¡B…Bertholdt!- exclamó Reiner al ver a su amigo en el suelo.

Una reanimación y media después…

-¿Por qué están Jean y Marco aquí?- preguntó el rubio musculoso.

-Pues sólo quería ver a Eren haciendo el ridí…- decía Jean, hasta que Marco le tapó la boca.

-Vinimos a presenciar cómo estará el primer día para ustedes que son nuestros amigos- se apresuró a decir Marco, riendo nerviosamente.

-Suficiente, es momento de que comiencen con su prueba, a cada uno de sus entrenadores se les ha dado una lista de objetivos que deben cumplir en este circuito, nosotros observaremos su avance desde el techo de las casas- dijo Levi dando las últimas indicaciones.

Todos asintieron y se prepararon para comenzar con la que sería su primera prueba, los encargados de cada titán se colocaron el equipo 3d y una vez listos, esperaron la señal de Levi para comenzar.

-Concéntrate y no te dejes llevar si alguien hace algo tonto, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Armin a la rubia como último consejo.

-De acuerdo…- respondió con tono de fastidio, el chico se alejó junto con los demás entrenadores para no salir volando al momento en que se transformaran en titanes.

El primer objetivo lucía sencillo, debían cruzar por toda la aldea sin causar ningún destrozo, evitando además ciertos "obstáculos" que simulaban ser personas, agregando a esto que tenían un límite de tiempo. Por cuestiones obvias, Berth estaba fuera del primer objetivo, pero en los demás podría estar sin ningún problema.

Todo estaba listo, los elegidos finalmente se transformaron en titanes, a pesar de haberlo visto muchas veces les seguía impresionando ver dicha escena.

-RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWHHHH- gritaba Eren mientras su titán emergía y terminaba de tomar forma, repentinamente fue golpeado y salió volando varios metros hasta quedar con el rostro enterrado en la tierra.

- _Estúpido escandaloso-_ pensó Annie, retomando una posición pacífica después de haber golpeado al chico castaño.

A todos les cayó una gotita estilo anime después de haber presenciado tal escena, excepto a Levi quien pensó lo mismo que la titán hembra.

-Ay, Annie…- dijo Armin, haciendo un "facepalm".

* * *

Espero se hayan divertido con el segundo cap, gracias por sus reviews y por leer chicos/as, nos leemos hasta el próximo cap o en otra historia ;3


	3. Corto Circuito

Cuenta la leyenda, que si derribas un gran glaciar, podrás ver de cerca un gran drag... ah no :v capítulo 3 arriba :3 ya se que me tardé una eternidad pero aquí está ;3 disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

-¡El equipo de Leonhardt tiene punto adicional!- anunció el azabache.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Exclamaron todos al unísono, con los ojos como platos.

Reiner e Ymir se habían acercado en su forma titán a manera de reproche, ésta última estaba sobre la cabeza del acorazado, plantándole cara a su capitán, cosa que a él no le importó en lo absoluto y les dirigió una mirada asesina.

-¡T…Tranquilos chicos!- dijo Historia, interponiéndose entre los titanes y el endemoniado enano. – Sólo enfoquémonos en hacer las cosas bien, ¿de acuerdo? – suplicó con una cálida sonrisa que ruborizó a ambos titanes, teniendo ojos en forma de corazón.

-Había escuchado hablar de la zoofilia, pero nunca me imaginé ver la titanfilia… -comentó Jean, apenas audible para su compañero, resbalándole una gotita estilo anime al ver aquella situación.

Por otra parte, Armin se había subido sobre el hombro de la titán hembra para charlar acerca de las cosas que no debía hacer, como matar a Eren.

-Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor- le decía el chico, mirándola con ojos de borrego a medio morir, mirada a la que Annie no podía decirle que no.

La titán desvió la mirada conteniendo el sonrojo y cruzó los brazos, ese era un "está bien" en su característico lenguaje.

-Te lo agradezco- dijo él, sonriéndole amablemente, después dirigió la mirada a su amigo que aún seguía con la cara enterrada en el suelo. – No creo que nos vuelvan a dar puntos por golpear a Eren – comentó, haciendo que ella sonriera divertida.

- _Si ese fuera el caso, seriamos los ganadores indiscutibles-_ pensó Annie, imaginándose más de una manera de patearle el trasero al mejor amigo de su pareja.

De pronto, Eren comenzó a levantarse lentamente con la mirada baja, cosa que llamó la atención de todos, un corto lapso de silencio apareció, sólo para que seguidamente Eren corriera hacía Annie con la intención de regresarle el favor.

-RRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWHH- gritaba el titán, corriendo a toda velocidad.

- _Este imbécil-_ pensó Annie, colocándose en posición para recibir a Eren, mientras a Armin casi se le salían los ojos al ver a su amigo como loco.

Ambos Ackerman veían como el descontrolado titán pretendía atacar, y a decir verdad no pensaban entrar en acción, sólo había algo que realmente les preocupaba.

-Por favor, Eren…- dijo Mikasa, mirándolo suplicante desde donde se encontraba.

-No lo digas, mocoso de mierda- completó Levi, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-¡TATAKAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- exclamó la colosal criatura, preparando su puño.

-Tch… ese estúpido mocoso, lo dijo- dijo el capitán, haciendo un facepalm, mientras que Mikasa sólo lo miraba sin creérselo.

Cuando por fin estaba por golpear a la titán hembra, Eren tropezó con una roca, besando el suelo una vez más, arrastrándose lo suficiente como para llegar a los pies de Annie.

-Te dije que haría el ridículo- dijo Jean, con los ojos chinos al igual que marco y el resto de los presentes.

-E…Eso estuvo cerca- atinó a decir el chico rubio, saliendo del susto.

Justo cuando todo parecía haber terminado, la titán hembra golpeó la cabeza de Eren contra el suelo, haciendo que esta quedara más enterrada entre la tierra.

-¡A…ANNIE!- exclamó Armin, con los ojos saliéndole del rostro.

- _Esos dos-_ pensó tanto Reiner como Ymir.

-No creo que esto vaya a terminar bien- pensó Berth en voz alta.

-¡Otro punto adicional para el equipo de Leonhardt!- anunció Levi, apuntándolo en una pequeña libreta.

-¡PERO QUÉ PUT…- la pequeña reina fue silenciada por el titán acorazado antes de que se metiera en problemas, aun así le mandaba señales obscenas al capitán, provocando la risa de Hanji.

-Ver a Historia de esa manera es nuevo- admitió Marco, observando como a pesar de todo seguía intentando buscarle pelea a Levi.

2 horas más tarde…

Por fin todos los titanes se habían alineado en la línea de salida, cada quien con su respectivo entrenador sobre el hombro, por supuesto que a excepción de Reiner e Ymir, en este caso, Historia estaría con el acorazado la mitad del trayecto, y el resto con Ymir.

Levi finalmente disparó su bengala estando en el tejado de una casa y la prueba comenzó, tenían exactamente 5 minutos para completar el circuito, Annie y Eren tomaron la delantera rápidamente, seguidos muy de cerca por Ymir y al final estaba el acorazado.

-Con cuidado por aquí, Annie, fíjate en las personas que tienes a tus pies- advirtió el rubio a su chica.

- _Esas cosas serán lo que sea menos humanos-_ pensó Annie, al ver a los supuestos peatones, siendo dos simples ramas de madera en forma de cruz y un balde por cabeza, en el cuál, había una carita feliz sonriente.

Hanji observaba el avance de los participantes, hasta que notó que de entre las "personas" del circuito había una que se parecía a ella, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, de no ser por el enorme letrero que decía "Cuatro ojos de mierda".

-Awww, el enano se acordó de mí- se dijo a sí misma, sonrojada por la emoción. Seguidamente lo miró, estaba totalmente concentrado en el circuito, al parecer lo estaban haciendo muy bien, así que tuvo una idea.

Una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios y caminó con sigilo hacia él, tenía la intención de darle un abrazo MUY cercano al enano, no le importaba que pudiera pasar, cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, tomó impulso para saltar hacia Levi, pero justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo, parte del tejado cedió y cayó dentro de la casa, llamando la atención del capitán unos instantes.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el azabache, acercándose al ver la grieta en el tejado.

-La superior Hanji cayó por esa grieta, capitán- le informó Berth.

-¿Hanji?- llamó Levi, intentando ver si ésta le respondía.

-Aquí… auch…- respondió, con total desgano y dolor en el fondo.

-Tch, estúpida, ten más cuidado por dónde pisas…- le regañó, antes de volver a prestarle atención a los mocosos en el circuito.

-¿¡No piensas ayudarme a salir!?- exclamó, con cierto aire de indignación.

El capitán suspiró con pesadez. – Tú –. Miró a Berth, poniéndolo ligeramente nervioso. – Trae a Hanji aquí, tendré que vigilarla también…– finalizó, tan serio como sólo él podía serlo.

-Enseguida- respondió.

Mientras tanto, Annie mantenía la delantera sobre sus demás compañeros, parecía que ella sería la clara ganadora en este primer circuito, aunque Eren no quería quedarse atrás.

-¡Podemos hacerlo!, llevamos la mitad y el tiempo nos favorece- decía Armin, dándole ánimos a su pareja, hasta que repentinamente en una esquina…

-¡NIÑO CON PELOTA!- exclamó el rubio, mientras que una rama con la cara de un niño aparecía súbitamente, y la pelota era sólo un coco.

La titán hembra frenó con fuerza, derrapando unos cuantos metros logrando detenerse a centímetros del pequeño, tanto él como Annie suspiraron aliviados.

-Eso estuvo cerca…- mencionó el rubio, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-¡TATAKAEEEEEEEEEEE!-

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Eren se estrelló con Annie, haciendo pedazos al "niño" y de paso cayendo sobre una de las casas, quedando reducida a escombros.

 _-¡Bien!, con esto solo queda superar a Ymir y seré el vencedor de esta prueba, de esa manera Historia seguro me recompensará-_ pensó Reiner, imaginándose a sí mismo recibiendo un beso de la adorada reina.

Estaba tan distraído, que no se percató cuando Ymir saltó sobre su espalda para cubrirle los ojos, la razón, era su turno de llevar a historia consigo.

-¡Ymir!- gritó la pequeña rubia, tratando de evitar una confrontación entre ambos titanes.

Reiner seguía corriendo, arrasando con el resto del circuito, destruyendo más de una de las casas que había por el lugar, mientras Levi sólo podía ver cómo toda la aldea se convertía en simples escombros.

-Son unos idiotas- pensó el capitán en voz alta.

-Te dije que sería divertido- mencionó Jean a Marco.

Mientras tanto, la titán hembra se levantaba lentamente de entre los restos de la casa, cuando por fin estuvo de pie se aseguró de que Armin estuviera bien, lo había protegido tomándolo entre sus manos antes del impacto, y ahí estaba él, tan inocente como siempre.

 _-Decidido… voy a arrancarte tu inocencia, mi querido Armin-_ pensó Annie, sonriendo ante la confundida mirada de su rubio, sin molestarse en ver a Eren, continuo su camino percatándose del desastre causado por sus otros dos compañeros.

Por su parte, Mikasa no sabía qué hacer para que Eren se levantara, él había quedado boca abajo siendo aplastado por los escombros que Annie había dejado.

- _¿Qué podría hacer?...-_ Se preguntaba Mikasa, hasta que una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, sonrojándose ante ella.

Instantes después, faltaba poco tiempo para que la prueba terminara, únicamente el equipo de Armin seguía en la prueba pues Historia sólo veían cómo ambos titanes peleaban entre sí, y Eren al parecer no se levantaría, o eso pensaban.

-¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!- escucharon todos en la aldea, seguidamente una gran nube de polvo se levantó, acercándose a todo prisa a la meta del circuito.

- _No puede ser, acaso es…-_ pensó la titán hembra, volteando sin dejar de correr.

Eren apareció, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, rebasando a su única competencia con facilidad, sin embargo, notaron algo muy peculiar en él cuando los rebasó, y es que el titán atacante tenía un gran trozo de madera en el trasero.

-¿Qué…rayos?- atinó a decir Armin, casi traumado por lo que veía.

-Funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba- se dijo Mikasa a sí misma, hasta que frente a ellos había una estructura simulando ser un puente.

-¡Eren, agáchate!- gritó Mikasa, pero fue muy tarde, ya que pasó por todo el lugar destruyendo lo que se le interpusiera en el camino, y así, finalmente llegó a la meta de primero para sorpresa de todos, seguidamente llegó Annie, mientras que Reiner e Ymir seguían peleando.

Minutos después…

-Y bien, ¿cómo lo hicimos?- preguntó Eren, cruzado de brazos, sonriendo con superioridad y el collar de Mikasa aún puesto.

Detrás de él se encontraban Reiner e Ymir con un gran chipote en la cabeza, tirados de cara al suelo, con una reina cruzada de brazos y claramente furiosa. Por su parte, Armin abrazaba con fuerza a su chica, ya que ésta tenía enormes ganas de asesinar a su mejor amigo.

Una casa que se encontraba tras de Levi se derrumbó finalmente, y hasta los pies de él rodó un balde de los que simulaba ser una cabeza.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?...- Preguntó el capitán, con voz de ultratumba, aplastando el balde que había caído a sus pies, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a los restos de este… panteón- decía, caminando hasta detenerse frente a Eren. – ¿¡CÓMO LO HICIERON!? – gritó, con los dientes en forma de colmillos y los ojos a punto de atravesar al castaño.

-…¿Eso quiere decir, mal?- volvió a preguntar el castaño, ganándose una mirada de odio de todo el mundo, hasta que una bota voladora lo noqueó.

-¡Eren!- exclamó Mikasa, claramente preocupada.

Todos, incluido el capitán, dirigieron su mirada al lugar de donde había sido lanzada el "arma", y ahí estaba ella, Annie tenía una venita latiendo en su sien y una mirada tan perturbadora como la que usualmente mostraba Levi.

-¿ _Por qué a mí?-_ pensó Armin, desmayándose.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar durante unos momentos, las miradas de aquella explosiva rubia y el capitán habían puesto tensos a todos.

-Tienen otro punto más…- dijo Levi, y seguidamente se dio la vuelta.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritaron todos, cayendo al más puro estilo anime, mientras que la rubia sólo tenía una expresión de "wtf?".

-¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO?, VOY A PATEARTE EL TRASERO ACKER…- gritaba la "inocente" reina, más fue silenciada nuevamente.

- _Un momento, ¿dónde está la estúpida de cuatro ojos?, no la he mandado a la mierda en un buen rato…-_ pensó Levi, tratando de recordar donde la había visto por última vez.

Cerca de aquel sitio…

-Sabes qué, Marco, olvida lo que te dije de la titanfilia, esto es lo más perturbador que he visto- dijo Jean, al ver que Hanji tenía amarrado a Berth con una soga colgando de cabeza y la boca tapada con cinta, además tenía en sus manos una enorme jeringa y esa típica expresión psicópata.

-Por esta vez, concuerdo contigo- respondió Marco, alejándose como si jamás hubiera visto algo.

-Bien, es momento de…- decía Hanji, acercando la enorme jeringa hacia Berth.

-¡CUATRO OJOS DE MIERDA!-

* * *

Gracias por leer, a la próxima prometo tardar mucho menos xD ojalá les haya gustado y sacado una sonrisa ;) nos leeremos pronto queridos lectores n.n/


	4. ¡Descanso!

Más tarde…

Un noqueado Eren descansaba sobre la cama de su habitación, tenía la boca abierta y por ella se escapaba un poco de saliva, algo que parecía un poco desagradable para algunos de los presentes, entre ellos el capitán Levi.

-Tch, incluso dormido es una molestia- dijo el Ackerman, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Mikasa, la cual, no se había separado de su protegido desde lo sucedido en el "campo de entrenamiento"

-Concuerdo con usted, capitán- comentó Annie, cargando a su rubio en sus brazos, esperando a que recuperara el conocimiento tras desmayarse.

-La próxima vez que intentes lastimar a Eren, acabaré contigo, Leonhardt- amenazó Mikasa con sombría mirada.

-Puedes intentarlo, Ackerman- respondió con frialdad la rubia.

El ambiente se tensó ante el choque de miradas que ambas mujeres se dirigían entre sí. – Suficiente – interrumpió el capitán, captando la atención de ambas.

-El reporte de hoy fácilmente podría resumirlo como que son una mierda para controlarse, y es verdad- decía Levi, dirigiéndose más que nada a la rubia. – No creo que deseen una nota extra por una estúpida pelea – agregó, mirando ahora a la mujer de cabellera oscura.

-¡Ella lastimó a Eren y usted la premió!, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento es este?- reprochó Mikasa, importándole poco lo que acababa de decirle el capitán.

-¡No lo habría tocado si no fuera tan idiota para controlarse!, de todos los titanes cambiantes, él es el más estúpido- se defendió Annie.

-¡Rebanaré tu carnoso trasero de titán si lo vuelves a tocar!- exclamó la azabache claramente enojada.

-¡Por favor!, tú le metiste un enorme trozo de madera por el trasero, eso es peor que lo que le hice- respondió la oji azul, logrando que su contrincante se quedara muda y se sonrojara por la vergüenza.

-¡Ya cállense, mocosas de mierda!- gritó Levi, harto de aquella ridícula discusión. – Eren sí es un estúpido impulsivo, y tú, Leonhardt, no lo golpees más, podría quedar más idiota de lo que ya está – finalizó el capitán.

Armin comenzó a despertarse lentamente en los brazos de la chica rubia, su visión era borrosa en un principio hasta que poco a poco logró enfocar su mirada en los atentos ojos azules que se posaban sobre él. – ¿Annie? – preguntó, parpadeando un par de veces.

-Al fin despertaste- dijo ella, mientras su chico observaba curioso los alrededores percatándose de su situación.

-¿D…Dónde estamos?- preguntó nuevamente, evadiendo la mirada de los demás presentes en la habitación por la vergüenza.

-En la habitación de Eren, aún no se ha recuperado del golpe que le di- le respondió como si fuera lo más natural de mundo, y a decir verdad, comenzaba a serlo.

-…Ya veo- dijo el rubio, después guardó silencio unos instantes con notoria incomodidad.

-¿Pasa algo, Armin?- preguntó la rubia con ligera preocupación, él la observó con las mejillas encendidas.

-Ya puedes… bajarme- susurró apenas audible para que ella lo escuchara.

-Entiendo- dijo la chica, con suma delicadeza bajó a su rubio, teniendo cuidado de que no le diera un mareo y cayera de nuevo al suelo, ese comportamiento tan sobre protector no era común en ella, pero sentía la necesidad de protegerlo a él, una persona débil físicamente pero fuerte en muchos otros aspectos.

-Capitán- llamó Armin al susodicho, logrando obtener su atención de inmediato.

-¿Qué?- dijo, cruzando los brazos y recostándose contra la pared.

-¿Qué pudo notar en el entrenamiento de hoy?- preguntó el oji azul, teniendo una clara idea de lo que diría.

Levi lo observó unos instantes sin decir palabra, después dirigió una mirada hacia Eren. – Básicamente, son unos grandes trozos de mierda que cagan todo a su paso – respondió con tranquilidad, Armin por su parte sólo pudo sentir una gotita resbalando por su cabeza ante tal respuesta.

-¿Cómo la mierda puede cagar mierda?, eso es ilógico, enano- dijo una conocida voz en un rincón de la habitación.

-Tch-

El chico rubio buscó a la dueña de tan característica voz con la mirada encontrándola en un rincón amarrada de pies y manos, al parecer también tenía cinta en la boca pero se la había logrado quitar de alguna manera.

-¿Comandante Hanji?- preguntó con ligera sorpresa el oji azul.

-Creí haberte tapado la maldita boca, cuatro ojos- dijo Levi, acercándose hacia ella con más cinta.

-¡No puedes callar a la libertad, enano!- exclamó ella como grito de guerra.

-No me digas…- respondió de manera sarcástica el azabache, seguidamente se escucharon un par de golpes que Armin prefirió no ver, así que se dirigió a ver el estado de su amigo de la infancia.

-¿Cómo está?- le preguntó a Mikasa.

-Bien, sólo fue el golpe de tu narizona lo que lo dejó así- respondió la chica, a juzgar por la actitud de ella Armin sabía que habían discutido, otra vez.

-Discúlpala, ya sabes que en ocasiones puede ser… impulsiva- rió nervioso ante la mirada seria de la azabache.

-Tranquilo, la única razón por la que no la mato es porque sé que la amas- le dijo, dejándolo con los ojos como platos y varias gotitas cayendo por su cabeza.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo, incapaz de saber cómo reaccionar.

-Sí, pero…- continuó, cambiando su semblante a uno sombrío y perturbador. – Si ella llega a lastimarte, no mostraré clemencia – finalizó con un filoso destello en sus pupilas.

-No hará falta- dijo, tratando de calmar el lado psicópata de Mikasa.

-Me voy, mocosos, los veré en unos días para continuar con su entrenamiento- decía Levi, mientras llevaba a la comandante Hanji cargando como un vil saco sobre sus hombros, cualquiera que los viera diría que iban a tener una noche de acción, después de esas palabras ambos se fueron de la habitación.

- _Al menos nos dan unos días de descanso, tal vez debería aprovechar…-_ pensaba Annie observando a su rubio.

-Yo… los mataré…- decía Eren entre sueños, haciendo que Armin se inclinara ligeramente a verlo.

-¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!- gritó el castaño, alzando su puño repentinamente logrando golpear al chico rubio en el proceso.

-¡Armin!- exclamó Annie corriendo para auxiliarlo.

- _Tal vez Eren sí es algo tonto…-_ pensó Mikasa, mientras veía como su amor de toda la vida se acomodaba dándole la espalda y cuando por fin se quedó quieto se escuchó el sonido de un gas escapar del perdido trasero del castaño.

- _Eren…-_ pensó la azabache, bajando la mirada por la pena ajena que le generaba.

Por su parte, Annie limpiaba parte de la sangre que le había sacado el golpe de Eren a su rubio, la chica de cabello oscuro no pasó esto por desapercibido, más sólo se limitó a observar la expresión de preocupación que aquella rubia mostraba, aunque sea por unos instantes, pudo ver un lado sensible que para ella era desconocido, tal vez eso es lo que había hecho que Armin se enamorara de ella.

En otro lugar, en la habitación de la comandante Hanji…

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad, dejando ver al capitán Levi cargando a la castaña mujer, ella intentaba liberarse de alguna manera de las sogas que la aprisionaban pero era totalmente inútil, había averiguado de la peor manera que su enano compañero también era experto en hacer nudos.

-Deja de forcejear, estúpida- dijo el azabache, harto de tener que aguantar el hecho de que el trasero de ella se encontrara cerca de su rostro.

Hanji hizo caso omiso de las palabras del enano pues siguió intentando liberarse, logrando que la paciencia del querido capitán llegara al límite. – Tch – fue lo único que la castaña escuchó antes de que el azabache la tirara al suelo.

-Mmm- se quejó la comandante, quedando con las caderas levantadas y la barbilla en el suelo, después miró a su compañero, quien la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, ¿el problema?, parecía que el capitán estaba a punto de sacar al titán y romper las murallas de Hanji, o bueno, eso es lo que la pervertida mujer se imaginaba.

-¿Pero qué es esto?- se preguntó Levi, entrando en la habitación de la castaña, ella observó su andar por la habitación sin entender a lo que él se refería. El azabache se acercó a la mesa en la que la comandante hacía sus investigaciones encontrándose con un severo desorden, echó un vistazo a los alrededores y como si tuviese un escaner logró ver las capas de polvo que cubrían gran parte de su habitación.

- _Esto me da mala espina-_ pensó la mujer, comenzando a arrastrarse como gusano hacia la salida poco a poco.

-Qué suciedad…- dijo finalmente, haciendo que Hanji se detuviera en seco unos momentos, claramente sabía qué rumbo tomaría la situación por lo que se arrastró con rapidez como si su vida dependiera de ello, estaba a punto de escapar cuando sintió que la tomaban de las piernas, con sumo terror giró su rostro solo para observar la fría mirada del enano sobre ella.

-¿A dónde pretendías huir?- dijo Levi con amenazante tono.

Ella le dedicó una mirada suplicante pero fue en vano, su destino ya estaba sellado. – Voy a tener que enseñarte a ser más limpia, cuatro ojos – dijo, ante la aterrada mirada de la comandante.

La castaña emitió un chillido antes de ser arrastrada dentro de su habitación, la puerta se cerró con lentitud mientras dentro comenzaba a efectuarse el castigo a la "sucia" mujer.

Al día siguiente…

Armin se encontraba tomando un agradable y tranquilo desayuno junto a su amada en una de las loncherías del lugar, ambos lo habían acordado de manera repentina para pasar un tiempo a solas, ya que la última vez habían aparecido algunos mirones que terminaron muy mal.

-Es un hermoso día, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Annie, tomándose el tiempo de recorrer con la mirada los alrededores.

-Sí, lo es, aunque tú eres aún más hermosa- le respondió él, consiguiendo que las mejillas de la chica se tiñeran de rojo.

-¿No te cansas de avergonzarme con tus halagos?- fingió molestia más su sonrisa la delató. El rubio se acercó a ella y la abrazó rodeando sus hombros para tenerla lo más cerca posible. – La verdad, es que podría hacerlo todo el día – acarició su mejilla con suavidad y le sonrió tiernamente.

Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras sus labios se acercaban para unirse, o esa era la idea hasta que…

-¡Pero mira nada más, si son Annie y cabeza de coco!- exclamó Reiner apareciendo súbitamente tras de ellos, haciendo que ambos abrieran los ojos como platos.

-¡ _DEBE SER UNA PUTA BROMA!-_ pensó la rubia, mirando al fornido chico con una venita palpitándole en la sien.

-Hola Reiner, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Armin, siendo demasiada coincidencia el topárselo en aquel lugar.

-Invité a Historia a tomar un desayuno conmigo- respondió ante la sorprendida mirada del pequeño chico. – Lo sé, soy todo un galán en esto de ligar – se alabó Riener a sí mismo mientras que al cerebrito le caía una gotita por la cabeza.

-Entiendo- atinó a decir el menor.

-Eso es genial- decía la oji azul con notorio sarcasmo. – Pero de todos los lugares tenía que ser AQUÍ – continuó, sonriendo amenazadoramente.

Parecía que la tumba de Braun estaba más que cantada en cuanto Armin se fuera, y justo cuando parecía que nada podría empeorar la incómoda situación…

-¡Pero si es Armin!- dijo Eren, acercándose a la mesa en la que se encontraba.

-Eren, no corras, te puedes caer- decía Mikasa, siguiéndolo como de costumbre.

-¿Tú también, Eren?- preguntó el rubio oji azul con sorpresa.

-En realidad sólo pasábamos por el lugar y los vimos, así que quise venir a la reunión- respondió el castaño, tomando asiento al lado de su amigo.

-Pero si no es una…

-¡Mikasa, qué sorpresa!- exclamó Jean, apareciendo junto con Marco en el lugar.

-¿Y tú, qué haces aquí, caballo retardado?- preguntó Eren, levantándose para retar al susodicho como siempre.

-¡Que te importe una mierda, tatakae con patas!- se defendió el corcel.

-¡TATAKAE!- exclamó el castaño lanzándose hacia Jean.

- _¿Por qué estoy rodeada de idiotas?-_ pensó Annie, cubriéndose el rostro con fastidio, ¿qué más podría ocurrir?

* * *

 **rasengan7872: _Mikasa puede tener ideas muy interesantes de vez en cuando, sólo que le falta expresarlas... de otra manera 7u7 gracias por el review, espero y el capítulo sea de tu agrado._**

 **hinata ackerman:** _ **Debo agradecerte a ti por no dejar de seguir la historia al igual que las otras que aun están en proceso, trataré en lo más posible de actualizar los demás, mi tiempo depende de la escuela :( pero apenas tenga chance como hoy lanzo actualización, gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado este capítulo ;)**_

Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente cap!

Drako fuera... Bv


End file.
